Slippery Slope
by Swan-With-A-Crown
Summary: Emma found something in her mothers apartment while she was there with Regina. Yes, it was a condom. Tell me if you like it, love it or hate it. Rated M for SQ sexy times


Snow was grading some tests at Granny's that morning and with cup of tea in her hands she saw her daughter walking furiously toward her table.

Emma walked up to her mother with a Ziploc bag in her hand and disgusted look on her face.

"We need to have a little chat!" the blonde said while tapping her foot. She was really pissed.

"Hello, Emma. What a beautiful day today is, don't you think?" her mother chose to ignore her rude greeting. The brunette was slowly sipping her tea while watching out of the window.

"Yeah, um, we really need to talk about something." The sheriff replied as she sat on the opposite side of the little metal table.

"Is everything all right?" Snow was a little bit worried. This is a strange behavior, even for Emma.

"No, I don't think so, no!" She watched her mother putting down her cup and tilting her head to the side, squinting her eyes a bit. Emma tossed the Ziploc bag on the table. The true content of the bag wasn't visible because it was wrapped in what-appears-to-be paper towel.

"What is that?" Snow wonder out loud. She looks up at Emma who looks like she is in physical pain.

"It is something you and dad left in the apartment." Emma was avoiding eye contact as long as she could. She really didn't want to talk about this.

"Emma, you're scaring me, what is it?" the pixy-haired woman was worried. _What has gotten into you, Emma?_

"It's a… cndm!" the blonde tried to answer, this was really hard for her, she never thought that she will in this position.

"A what?" Snow was now confused. _Did she say a condom?!_

"A condom!" Emma pipes out. _I never thought I was gonna talk to my mother about this!_

"Um… are… uh… are you sure it's um… ours?" _stupid Charming. _

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's yours. Because Henry doesn't have a girlfriend, I hope." She was stating the obvious. _And if Henry had a girlfriend, why would he bring her to his grandparents apartment?!_

"Where did you find it?" Snow was as red as a chilly pepper. She was looking at her, now cold, cup of tea.

"That is a funny story." Emma began. She wasn't sure she wants to tell her mother exactly how he found the said object "I was at the apartment this morning and I sli…" but her mother interrupted.

"Hold on! What were you exactly doing in the apartment in the first place?" her mother pressed. That caught Emma of guard.

"Well… um… the... the… the… I… Fuck it! I was with Regina." The sheriff said at last. She was proud that she was with her girlfriend of almost four months.

"Oh" Snow blushed even harder than she was before. She wasn't snow white any more.

"Yeah…" she looked away remembering the certain event.

…

"Mmhhh…" Emma was gripping Reginas hair with both of her hands. In only her shirt she was sitting on the couch with brunettes head between her legs. "Aahhh…" She was moving her hips in tune with her girlfriends tongue "Right there, baby…" The blonde was on the verge of coming "I'm… I'm… I'm gonnaaaahhhh…" So close, so _so_ close. "Reginaaa…" She came with guttural moan. She went limp, almost like she was made of jello.

"Hi." Regina slid back up and kissed her girlfriend soundly. She loved doing this to her. Fucking her to the point of bonelessness.

"Hi, baby." Emma could taste herself on brunettes lips, and she really liked the taste and she wanted more. She tried to deepen the kiss but the other women pulled back.

"Was I really that good?" Regina asked stroking her ego like this. She straddled her girlfriend and began running her finger along Emmas collar bone.

"Even better than you think." The sheriff grabbed Reginas but and squeezed playfully. She leaned forward to catch the Mayors lips for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Mmhh, Emma, I think you should pay me back." Regina winked and bit her lip. She knew that after that Emma won't be able to resist her. And she wasn't wrong.

"You know it'll be my pleasure." Emma responded while starting to unbutton brunettes pants.

"Not like that. With… You know?!" The Mayor stopped her. She wanted it hard and fast, and she knew what will make her wish come true.

"Oh! I get it." The sheriff needed a moment to realize what was Regina thinking of, but as soon as did the smile stretched across her lips. "I'll be right back." She moved her girlfriend to the couch and ran upstairs.

Regina was ridding herself of her pants and underwear when she heard Emma running down the stairs.

"Don't run on the stairs!" She told her, but as always Emma didn't listen. A moment later she heard a loud thump and a loud yell.

"OUCH!" Emma screamed.

…

"Are you sure this isn't yours?" Snow asked. _Maybe if I try to confuse her…_

"Mom, I think I would know if it was mine!" Emma answered. _Oh my God, I'm having the sex talk with my mother. And it's not even about me! _

"Ok, ok… I'm just asking. I don't really know how lesbian sex works." The dark haired woman replied. Of course she knew how does that sex work, she just wanted to change the subject.

"I'll let you know a little secret. We don't need to use condoms!" Emma was furious right now. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation right now. This was supposed to be a lecture of different king.

"Are you 100% sure?" The teacher asked, she saw that her daughter was mad. _I really can't get out of this. David will hear about this. _

"YES, I'M SURE!" Emma practically screamed. She sighed, she needed to cool off before this gets out of hand "We are entering the slippery waters here."

"Slippery?" Snow was confused. _Why slippery? Oh.. OHH.. Oh dear…_

"Yes, slippery… UGH!" Emma put her hands in her hands and closed her eyes remembering what came after her fall.

…

"Honey, are you OK?" Regina ran toward Emma and helped her up. She tried to check if the blondes all right but the sheriff was motionless and was staring at the spot on the floor.

"Yeah, I just slipped on a condom." Emma answered with wide eyes, clearly not believing what had just happened to her.

"On WHAT?!" The brunette shrieked.

"On a CONDOM?!" Emma screamed. Then the realization hit her. "Oh my God, Regina, I slipped on a used condom!" She was still staring at it, not able to look away. She wanted to, believe her, but she just couldn't.

"It's probably Charmings. Don't worry." Regina tried to calm her down with her not so humoristic humor.

"Don't worry?! Regina, that's my parents' condom! No child wants to know about their parents having sex, let alone find evidence of that." Emma reasoned with her. "No matter how old I was, I always thought that I was brought to my parents by stork. Or that the stork left me on the side of the road. But NOW I can't claim that anymore."

She went to grab a paper towel to pick it up. There's no way in _hell_ that she's gonna pick it upwith her bare hands. She was going to have a really serious conversation with her parents.

Regina saw the strap-on dildo that had rolled away and went to pick it up. _Yeah, my turn will probably come some other time. _She sighed and went to put her clothes back on and to pack away the rubber appendage.

Emma saw Regina going upstairs and immediately felt bad for not returning the favor. She zipped the bag and went to put her pants on. The brunette came down and said that she had to go home, Henry will be home soon. It was the half day at school.

"Ok, baby." Emma kissed her. "Will I see you later?" Emma asked while wrapping her arms around Reginas neck.

"Of course, if you want to." The brunette slid her hands down on Emmas still naked ass and squeezed lightly.

"You know that I do." The sheriff kissed her again. This time deeper and full of feelings. Regina pulled away, knowing that if she doesn't they will end up on that couch and she will be late to welcome Henry home.

"I love you." She said looking deeply into Emmas eyes. The Mayor turned around and walked away.

"I love you too." Emma replied while closing the door. She stood on front of the stairs and eyed the door of her room thinking about her possibilities.

…

"Are you hurt?" Snow asked. She was embarrassed but Emma was her daughter, she was also concerned.

"No. Well, not physically" The sheriff admitted. She just wanted for this day to be over. Her leg was twitching her hands were sweating. She was so annoyed. _And _the movement of her leg was creating delicious feeling between her legs.

"Soo…" The raven haired women said after a long pause.

"Yeah…" Emma replied. "Um… Could you, maybe, not leave it in the middle of the room next time?" She suggested, praying to all the Gods that they will be done with this.

"What?" Snow was confused.

"A CONDOM!" Emma exclaimed. She could not believe this day.

"Oh… Yes, well this is your fathers fault. He wanted to do it on the table and I…" The teacher was abruptly interrupted by the sheriff.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Emma yelled while slapping her hands over her ears. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT" _I will need therapy after this. Maybe Regina still has Archys number._

"Where's Regina now?" Snow asked after another long pause. Her tea long forgotten and probably cold by now.

"She went home after our discovery this morning." Emma answered while intertwining her fingers on the table. She really didn't think this dildo thing through.

"Why are you squirming." The mother saw her daughter being uncomfortable and nervous.

"Well, to tell you the truth I have a purple strap-on dildo between my legs and it's rubbing against me." The Blonde decided on the truth. If her mother can scar her, she can scar her mother too, right?

"Emma! I didn't need to know that." Snow was the one who was uncomfortable right now.

"Well, now you know how I feel." Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth "Just, please, pick it up next time. Please!" She begged. This can't happen again. What if it was Henry who found the thing. Her mother nodded and Emma took that as a sign to leave.

"Where are you going, I thought that you were joining me." The pixie haired woman wondered. They need to spend more time together.

"No, I'm going to Reginas. I have some business to take care of." And with that she walked out of the diner leaving her mother red-faced. _Snow white no more._

…

"Hi." Emma said when her girlfriend opened the mansion door. She came closer to her and kissed her not caring about the passer-byers.

"Mmmm.. hey." The mayor replied into the kiss wrapping her arms around sheriffs waist.

"Is Henry home." The blonde asked as she pressed their fronts together. Regina moaned out loud realizing what exactly Emma has between her legs.

"No, he went to the playground the moment he changed his clothes. Why?" She was playing clueless. _This is going to be fun._

"Because I have something for you." Emma picked her up, wrapped Reginas legs around her waist and carried her inside. She closed the door with her foot and pressed her girl against the wall.

"Sheriff, what is the meaning of this?" Regina squeezed her legs even harder around sheriffs waist and started circling her hips in the smallest movements possible all while kissing her deeply.

"Well, I was distracted earlier today and I think it is the perfect way of repaying you." Emma started grinding against Mayors center.

"Did you talked to your mother?" The Mayor asked wrapping her arms around the sheriff.

"If this wasn't a rubber cock I would lose my boner. Don't talk about my parents when we have sex!" Emma exclaimed moving against Regina harder and harder.

"The pants, make them gone, now!" She moaned out. She then returned her mouth on her girlfriends and kissed her with much passion. Tongues, teeth, you name it.

Regina waved their pants and panties and returned her hand on Emmas shoulder holding it tightly. For the first time that day she felt that rubber phallus so close to where she needs it the most and moaned into the blondes mouth.

Emmas movements were going faster and harder. She loved the sound of the Mayor moaning and groaning and wanted it to last as long as it can. While holding herself with her left hand against the wall the sheriff used her other hand to align the dildo with tight pussy. With slow movement she pushed the appendage in and waited for Regina to adjust. The Mayor moaned out loud and moved her head to Emmas right shoulder, not being able to hold her head up.

The blonde started to move, slowly at first, but with each movement little faster and little harder than before. Regina turned her head and started licking, sucking and biting Emmas neck between her moan, making the blonde groan both in pain and pleasure. Brunette met every Emmas thrust and with every thrust her climax was closer and closer. She was moaning so loud she thought that her neighbors could hear her.

_This is going to be a very satisfying afternoon!_ Regina thought.

…

Snow was sitting alone in her booth looking at the see-through bag that Emma left just few minutes ago when Granny walked to the table. She just stood there watching Snow for couple seconds with her dish rag in her hands. She came even closer took the bag and walked away with "Ugh, kids!" coming from her mouth. Snow was always grateful in the past for her wolf hearing. Now?! Not so much!

* * *

><p>Hope you like this little story.<br>Please review. :)


End file.
